


Got You By The Tail

by kitana



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio pretends not to see the reddening at the tips of Rin’s ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You By The Tail

The first time Yukio grabs Rin’s tail, Rin lets out an unseemly yelp that startles the both of them. Yukio lets go of Rin’s tail like it’s on fire and Rin, in response, cradles it close and stuffs it back into his pants. Yukio can see the faint outline of Rin’s tail through his slacks, wrapped around his leg protectively.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Rin says. He looks more embarrassed than angry, and as if he honestly expects an explanation from Yukio.

Yukio doesn’t have a good answer, though. Not one that isn’t going to raise more questions anyway, so he says, “You should protect your weaknesses better, nii-san.”

Rin just snorts and avoids Yukio’s gaze, instead opting to drop heavily into his desk chair and pretend to look at his homework. Yukio pretends not to see the reddening at the tips of Rin’s ears. He also pretends that his curiosity about Rin’s tail has been sated.

Or he tries to, anyway.

*

The second time Yukio touches Rin’s tail, he’s more cautious about it. Rin is sleeping on his bunk, limbs akimbo, and his tail twitching restlessly – on the bed, off the bed. On the bed, off the bed. Yukio watches for what seems like forever; it’s hypnotic in its own way.

Truthfully, Yukio should be in bed himself instead of spying upon his brother’s prone form, but he’s waited this long for Rin to relax his guard again. He feels like he couldn’t pass this up if his life depended on it and, for a moment, Yukio is beyond grateful that he’s not a cat. Curiosity won’t kill him but if he wakes Rin up, it’ll surely make things awkward.

Yukio’s footfalls are silent as he pads across the short distance from his bed to Rin’s. He perches on the bed and Rin mumbles something, shifting his leg and throwing off more of his blanket to make room for Yukio. Even in his sleep, Rin makes space to let Yukio be near.

As much as things change, they also stay the same.

Sitting on Rin’s bed, Yukio is now the target of Rin’s restless tail. It flops on his lap, then back off, the tip barely brushing the floor. Yukio seizes the moment that Rin’s tail stills in his lap for more than two seconds. His trails his fingertips along the bushy end and up the length as far as he can reach without extra movement.

Rin’s tail twitches under his touch, but the rest of Rin has barely stirred. His head lolls further to the right, and Yukio can see Rin’s lips, parted on a breath, highlighted by the traces of moonlight that filter through the window blinds. Yukio is fixated by Rin’s serene expression. So much so that he tears his gaze away before he can act upon any number of the irrational thoughts that occurred to him in that moment.

He is amazed at how separate Rin’s tail seems to be from him; responsive even though his brother is deeply asleep. Yukio lets the smooth hair of Rin’s tail glide through his fingers. It feels just as soft as the hair on his head, maybe even finer.

Yukio is so absorbed in his admiration – worship? – of Rin’s tail that he nearly fails to notice a shift in Rin. His breathing is still deep but each exhale, in time with Yukio’s stroking fingers, is tinged with the tiniest noise. Like the noise Rin makes when’s pleased with something, only softer. Yukio is nearly 100% certain where this is going to head, but he keeps caressing, watching Rin’s face change.

He sees the flush start to rise on Rin’s cheeks and how his deep breaths shorten. His tongue darts out to lick his lips subconsciously, moistening them. Yukio stops, takes a deep breath of his own, trying to dispel some of the warmth building up inside of him. He has always been abnormally affected by Rin, and this time is no exception.

Yukio knows he should stop teasing Rin, now that he knows his secret. He gathers up his willpower, but not before stroking the length of Rin’s tail one last time, just to hear the noise his older brother makes in pleasure.

Yukio slides off of Rin’s bed and makes his way to his own, coming back just as silently as he left. He spends the rest of the night achingly hard and trying to figure out how to best face Rin the next morning.


End file.
